


Song of mermaid

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Torno nell'oceano [1]
Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tra amore e dovere. Tra silenzi e parole piene di significato.





	Song of mermaid

Torno all'oceano

_ È rapito oramai _ _ da un cielo che ha milioni di stelle accese nel blu che mi spingono nell’oceano. _

Oggi compio diciotto anni, è una data importante…

Tutti mi sorridono e mi dicono che dovrei essere felice. Le mie amiche di sempre sono intorno a me, intente a pettinarmi i lunghi capelli biondi.

Dovrei gioire come tutti. Eppure mi sento come se mi preparassi a un funerale.

Avrei dovuto saperlo dall’inizio. Nonostante il richiamo del mare sia più forte di ogni cosa, il cuore mio e delle mie amiche è rimasto sulla terra ferma, a quei ragazzi a cui lo abbiamo donato. 

L’azzurro dei miei occhi diviene sempre più intenso. Avverto la brezza del vento sussurrare il mio nome, scompigliare i miei vasti codini. 

L’intenso odore del mare, che è così parte di me, mi pizzica le narici. Quando ero tra gli umani sognavo solo l’acqua lambire il mio corpo. Com’era innaturali per le me gambe. Desideravo solo il contatto con i miei amici pesci, che amano così tanto solleticarmi le braccia. Dormendo, sognavo solo le onde, il mio regno.

Il mio popolo invoca la sua regina. 

Non abbiamo mai potuto dire alle persone che amiamo un: “ti amo”, o ci saremmo trasformate in spuma di mare. 

Loro ci hanno ripetuto mille volte che tanto lo sapevano, che le loro dichiarazioni erano sufficienti per entrambe, che lo dimostravamo con le nostre effusioni, e i nostri sorrisi.

Non posso scordare le calde labbra di Kaito sulle mie, le sue mani accarezzarmi il volto. Come farò senza di lui? 

Ieri ci siamo detti addio per l’ultima volta. Io piangevo, e lui mi ha abbracciata. Si vede che soffriva, ma ormai è un uomo, ed il suo coraggio l’ha dimostrato mille volte. 

Mi ha abbracciato, lasciandomi sfogare, mentre il rosso del tramonto alle nostre spalle chiudeva il più bel capitolo della mia vita. 

Credo che per Rina e Masahiro sia stato lo stesso, anche se sono tornati entrambi con un occhio nero, accennando alla boxe. Anche se, ammetto, la mia amica dalla perla verde non sono mai riuscita a comprenderla.

Hanonn sta soffrendo davvero e solo ora mi rendo conto che quella per Taru era solo una cotta. Shirai l’ha riportata all’albergo. Era lui a piangere e lei a consolarlo. 

I nostri ragazzi hanno scoperto che eravamo sirene nei modi più improbabili, eppure avevano accettato le nostre nature.

Quando si sono dichiarati eravamo le ragazze più felici sulla Terra. Forse sognavamo di vivere una vita intera con loro, come comune mortali.

M’immaginavo il giorno delle mie nozze con Kaito, la mia felicità a passare ogni singolo giorno con lui. Mi sentivo già un po’ mamma con la piccola Mikaru. Perché anche se la piccola ha già Rihito, mi sono molto affezionata a lei.

È tutto finito comunque. Anche Karen, Noelle e Seira ci raggiungono, ora siamo tutte. Siamo regine, a dirlo non sono solo i nostri abiti, ma anche i nostri modi di fare, adesso da adulte. Celiamo la tristezza dei nostri occhi.

Avanzo nel mio abito rosa, del medesimo colore della mia perla. 

Hippo mi è accanto, il suo viso è segnato. Lui meglio di tutti sa cosa vuol dire perdere la persona amata. 

Mi chiedo se il mio destino non sia peggio della morte. 

Forse Sara è stata la più fortunata tra noi, oltre la vita lei e Gaito hanno potuto finalmente essere un tutt’uno.


End file.
